Lean On Me
by Genevieve05
Summary: Clois oneshot. Lois has always leaned on Clark for support, but never really realized it until her world is turned upside down. Is this what it will take to bring Clark and Lois together?


**Title: **Lean On Me

**Author: **Genevieve05 (Genny)

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters belong to Smallville, DC Comics, and the Superman Franchise.

**Spoilers: **None

**Placement: **No set time.

**Characters: **Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane and General Sam Lane

**Pairings: **Clois

**Summary: **Clois oneshot. Lois has always leaned on Clark for support, but never really realized it until her world is turned upside down. Is this what it will take to bring Clark and Lois together?

* * *

She drove as fast as she could in the storm, there was only one place she could think to go. It was very rare that anything made Lois Lane upset, but she was. She had just found out from the military that her father had been injured in battle and was in critical condition. Lois hardly knew what to do with herself, usually she was able to deal with anything the world threw at her, she was usually so together, but she couldn't deal with this. Her father wasn't really there growing up, but nonetheless he was her father and she loved him. She needed to go to the one place she knew she'd receive comfort.

She pulled into the driveway of the Kent farm, stopping her car in front of the barn. She jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Clark!" She called as she ran up the stairs to the loft.

"Lois? What's wrong?" Clark asked meeting her at the top of the stairs. her hair was dripping from the rain. He was surprised to see her crying and even more surprised that she came to him.

"It's...It's..." Lois sobbed.

"Just calm down. Here, come sit with me," Clark said wiping a tear from Lois' face and leading her to the couch. Clark sat next to Lois and watched her facial expressions intenly. He was trying to figure out what had made her so upset. He sat quietly with her until her crying seemed to subside. "Now, what's wrong?"

"It's my father," Lois' eyes filled up with tears again and she began to cry. "Clark, he's been injured, and they don't know if he's going to make it through the night. I have no way to get to him and I don't know where Lucy is."

"Where is he?"

"The army has sent him to Germany to receive medical treatment. Clark if I lose my father I don't know what I'll do," Lois cried.

"Sh... It's okay," Clark said putting his arm around Lois. Again Lois surprised him when she let him put his arm around her and she willingly leaned into his shoulder and cried. All Clark knew to do was hug her.

"Thank-you. I knew you'd be able to comfort me," Lois whispered.

"I'm not doing very much. I don't really know what else I can do to comfort you."

"Nothing, just holding me helps," Lois said as her crying stopped. "I wish there was some way for me to get to Germany so i can be with him."

Clark wanted to help Lois. He thought about telling her the truth. If he told her about his powers he could bring her to Germany in an instant and probably find Lucy too.

"Lois," Clark started but froze.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," he said quickly.

Lois looked at questioningly. She knew he was about to tell her something, she felt it, but what happened? Why did he stop. Maybe he thought this was a bad time, but still Lois couldn't erase her curiosity.

"Why did you come here?" Clark suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come to me? Why didn't you go to Chloe if you were upset?"

"Well, I love Chloe, and she would try to help me through this, but something told me to come here. Something told me only you could help me."

"Lois, I don't know how to help. I wish I could find Lucy and bring you both to your father, but I can't," Clark said guiltily.

"I understand that, Clark. Your only a man, but it's the thought that counts," Lois said breaking Clark's heart. How could he lie to her knowing he was the only one who could get her and her sister to their father. "Clark, thank-you for caring," Lois said leaning toward Clark and kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you," Lois said looking into Clark's eyes. Suddenly she met his lips with hers. They both suddenly pulled away, until Clark leaned back in and kissed her again, Lois submissively gave into the kiss.

"Lois," Clark said breaking the kiss, he suddenly had the courage to tell her the truth. He loved her.

"No. Clark, I have to go," Lois said jumping up off the couch.

"What?" Clark asked getting up behind her. "Lois wait."

"No, I made a mistake coming here. I'm sorry Clark," Lois said running down the stairs, and running from her feelings.

Clark stood shocked by the couch for a second, then he realized he had to stop Lois. He ran after her down the stairs and out of the barn into the rain.

"Lois, wait," Clark said trying to stop her. She jumped into her car and locked the doors. Clark ran to the driver's side of the car and tapped on the window, rain pouring down. "Lois, please get out. Don't leave."

Lois looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lois, talk to me," Clark begged.

Lois reluctantly put down her window. "What do you want, Clark?"

"Please don't leave."

"Clark."

"Lois get out of the car."

"No, Clark. I have to leave," Lois said closing the window and starting the car.

"Lois!" Clark yelled.

Lois looked at him with sadness etched in her face. She put the car in drive and began to drive away from Clark.

"No," Clark called as he ran after the car. He grabbed the car by the bumper and stopped it. Lois put the car in park and looked back at Clark, not fully processing what had just happened. She knew the car had stopped, but didn't fully understand how. Clark walked to the side of the car and tried to open the door, but Lois refused to unlock it. "Open the door," Clark said to Lois who continuously shook her head. "Fine," Clark said tearing the door off it's hinges and laying it on the ground. Lois looked at him in shock.

"Smallville?" She asked.

"Get out,"Clark demanded. Lois didn't move. "Please?" Clark said holding out his hand for Lois. She undid her seatbelt, took Clark's hand, and got out of the car into the rain.

"What do you want, Clark?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get out of here."

"No. You ran off before I had a chance to tell you something."

"So you ripped the door off my car to tell me something?"

"You say it like it's nothing."

"Well, I don't know what to say, Clark. You tore a door off a car. That's not normal."

"Good, then you'll want to listen."

"I'm listening," Lois said impatiently.

"Lois don't go because of me. I care about you more than you'll ever know, and I want to help you get to your father. You and your sister, and I can. I'll bring you to Germany."

"How?"

"I was getting to that. As you've seen by my demonstration, and I apologize for the car, I'm not exactly normal. In fact I'm not even from here. Nowhere near here actually. I'm from a planet called Krypton, my real name is Kal-El. I came to Earth when I was a baby, and because I'm not from Earth I have these powers," Lois stared at Clark, "and you think I'm crazy."

"No. I'm just trying to figure out how you hide something like that."

"It's not easy. I'm always afraid of what people will think if they find out. How do you explain to people that you're an alien with all these powers."

"What type of powers?"

"Heightened senses, super speed, super strength, super breath, I can jump over a building, and I'm invulnerable. Does that scare you?"

"I always knew you were special Clark."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Clark, you're amazing. I'm sorry I ran away."

"It's okay, you're upset. You need to get to your dad, I understand that."

"Clark, you didn't let me finish."

"Sorry, go on."

"Clark I came to you when I found out about my dad, because I knew only you could help me. Clark, I love you."

"I love you too, Lois," Clark said hugging her. "We need to find Lucy and get you to your dad."

"How?"

"I'll listen for Lucy's voice, we'll go get her, then I'll take the two of you to Germany. Trust me. I promise you that I'll do my best to make everything okay."

"I trust you," Lois said as Clark picked her up.

"Hold on," Clark said as he took off running.

The two finally stopped in Paris.

"Why are we here?" Lois asked.

"I heard Lucy's voice."

"Really? Where?"

Clark listened again then turned toward the Eiffel Tower. A look of fear came on his face.

"Clark? What is it?"

"She's up there."

"Good let's go get her," Lois said. Clark stood still, staring at the tower. "You're afraid of heights," Lois broke the silence.

"Yeah, but we have to find Lucy," Clark said. Then he super sped toward the tower and leapt up to one of the floors. Everyone looked at him when he landed.

"Okay. Don't do that again without a warning," Lois said holding her stomach.

"She's close," Clark said as he put Lois down.

"Lucy," Lois said spotting her sister in the crowd. Lois headed to Lucy and grabbed her.

"Lo'," Lucy said. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to go, Clark's waiting for us."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad's been injured. He's in a hospital in Germany. We have to go."

"Right behind you," Lucy said following Lois to Clark.

"We're ready, Smallville," Lois said.

"Where's the car?" Lucy asked.

"We don't have a car," Lois answered.

"Are we taking a taxi?" Lucy asked.

"No, I'm the transportation," Clark answered.

"I don't follow."

"I'll explain later, Luce'," Lois said.

Clark took a girl in each arm and jumped back to the ground. Then he took off to Germany with the two Lane girls. They arrived at the hospital, Clark stopped just in front of the doors and let the two girls go so they could enter the hospital. Lois took Clark's hand for support, she needed his help in order to be strong for Lucy.

"Okay apparently, Clark has some kind of power," Lucy said looking at the two. She noticed that Clark and Lois were holding hands, but she didn't make anything of it. It wasn't the time, not when she was going to see her injured father.

They entered the hospital, and found out where General Sam Lane was. They headed to the floor and to his room. Once outside his room the two girls had to prepare themselves to go in. The three entered the room not sure what to expect.

"Lo', Luce'? And Clark?" Sam asked.

"Hi General Lane," Clark said.

"Hi daddy," Lois said as her sister began to cry.

"Lucy, my little Lucy, don't cry. Come over here and give me a hug." Lucy headed to her father's side and wrapped her arms around him. "See, I'm fine, I'm right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere, not for along time. I promise. I won't leave you, baby."

"I know, daddy."

"You're being awful quiet, Lois," Sam said.

"I'm just glad to see you, in one piece. When I got the message that you were injured and in critical condition I was so worried."

"Lois, I'm fine."

"Daddy, if your doctors say you're in critical condition, I can't help but be worried."

"Lois, I'm a Lane. Us Lanes, we can pull through anything. This isn't going to hold me down, I'll be fine in a few weeks."

"If you say so," Lois said.

"I do say so, and you're going to take that frown off your face and get over your fear that something's going to happen to me. That's an order."

"Yes General," Lois said.

"Whoa! Don't you tell Lois to not be upset for you. She's your daughter, she has a right to be upset if you're hurt," Clark defended.

"Clark," Lois put a hand on Clark's chest to hold him back.

"What did you say Kent?" Sam asked sitting up in his bed.

"Daddy, lie down," Lois said, then pushed Clark. "You, in the hall now."

Clark turned around and went out of the hospital room followed by Lois.

"Clark," Lois hit Clark in the arm.

"What?"

"Are you trying to kill my father? You almost gave him a heart attack, nobody ever stands up to him. Nobody."

"Lois, I'm not going to stand by while he tells you that you can't have any kind of emotions. you deserve much better than that."

"Thank-you for caring, but he's my father. I really don't mind the way he talks to me."

"But he shouldn't talk to you that way."

"I know. But he does, because it's the only way he knows how."

"I don't like it."

"Clark, just forget about it. I'm going to go back in and talk to my dad. Are you coming or staying here?"

"I'll stay out here for a minute, let him calm down."

"Good idea," Lois went into the room as Lucy came out.

"That was a nice display you put on in there, Clark," Lucy said. "I didn't realize you cared about my sister so much." Clark looked down at Lucy. "You two just realized you have feelings for each other, right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Is your dad going to kill me?"

"He wants to, but I think he realizes that there's something between you and Lois and you really care about her."

"I do, I love her."

Sam sat up in his bed as Lois entered the room again.

"Hi, daddy, I'm sorry about Clark. He's just protective."

"Don't be sorry. Lois, I'm glad you've finally found a boyfriend who stands up to me for you. It shows me he really cares. It actually makes me feel safe to know that if I don't make it through the night that he'll look after you."

"Dad, you're going to make it through the night. You're a Lane remember."

"I know, but just in case. Lois, I need you to look out for your sister."

"Dad..."

"Promise me."

"Not until you promise me that you're going to do everything you can to make it through the night."

"I promise, Lois."

"Then I promise 'if' anything happens to you, I'll look out for Lucy."

"Thank-you," Sam said hugging his daughter until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can we come back in?" Lucy asked. Sam looked at Clark. "Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, sugarplum," Sam smiled. Clark and Lucy entered the room again. "Kent," Sam said.

"Yes sir?" Clark asked.

"You take good care of my Lo'."

Clark looked at Lois who smiled at him. "Thank-you, sir," Clark smiled at Sam.

Lois went to Clark's side and hugged him. "I love you, Smallville."

"I love you too, Lois," Clark kissed her forehead.

THE END


End file.
